Vacío Muerte
Vacío Muerte (ボイド死, Muerte Vacío), also known my his moniker Master of the Tides, is a Shinigami that trained under former Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Soon after being trained, he was exiled from Soul Society after he tried to steal the Ōin from the Royal Family. He is currently planning his revenge. Appearance Vacío is a Shinigami of average height and weight. Although he is over 1000 years old, he appears very youthful. He has dark-blue eyes and long black hair with two long bangs that fall in front of his face. He usually wears his hair in a ponytail that reaches to about his middle back. He is usually seen wearing a loose white Shihakushō robe that partly resembles a korean-style Taekkyeon uniform with an upturned collar and hakama. He also wears a white tank-top under his Shihakushō. He has black traditional boots, that reach up to his shins. He wears his Zanpakutō on his back, with a black sash that holds it up, similar to Tia Harribel. While in the Human World, he is most commonly seen in a white suit over a lavender shirt with a violet tie around his neck. He also wears a white hat that hides most of his face. He has white pants with price black shoes. He appears to be very rich in the Human World, although he has no money what-so-ever. While he appears to be relatively weak, he is very muscular under his clothes, due to training endlessly with the former Captain-Commander. Personality and Traits Vacío is known to be very sadistic and quite possibly psychopathic. When in battle, he will get cocky and fight bluntly, leaving him open for attacks. When in a rage, he will begin to give a terrifying sneer that can cause any foe to cringe in fear. Soon after that, Vacío will begin to destroy anything in his wake. Anyone that has had a previous conversation with Vacío will know that, after a few sentences, his is sadistic. He often berates his opponents, fellow Shinigami and even Arrancar. Vacío is also very hostile towards others. Whenever someone wanted to befriend him at the Academy, he would sneer at them and threaten to kill them. Since he was abandoned at a young age, he has forbidden himself from getting close to anyone, causing him to not know proper manners and become sadistic. If he is ever forced into teaming up with anyone, he doesn't trust his partner(s) and will eventually turn on them. Vacío also has a severe superiority complex, going as far as saying he could effortlessly kill several shinigami and claims to be stronger than any spiritual creature ever created, although his is far from true. One reason he felt like this was because he learned exceptionally fast and learned more powerful techniques than most. History Over 1000 years before the current storyline, Vacío was born to Fracia Muerte and Goraku Muerte in the Rukongai District #54. When he was only a baby, he was abandoned by his mother and father because they didn't have the time to raise him. One day, he met up with some children his age and they became a roaming pack of bandits. Sometime after that, Izuru Kira was walking the 54th District and noticed that Vacío had shown signs of spiritual power. Izuru asked if he would like yo be a Shinigami, which he happily agreed to (Although this was to only strengthen himself so he could kill his parents). After arriving at the Shinō Academy, Vacío was placed into the top class. As he trained, he mastered many of his teacher's lessons, something not very common. After graduating from the Academy, he was placed into the 6th Division, led by Byakuya Kuchiki after taking the Squad Entrance Exam. After time passed, Vacío was given a seated position as Lieutenant, something that only fed to his superiority complex. Although he became Renji Abarai's replacement, they were paired as partners and they became close friends (Vacío's only friend). One day, Renji and Vacío were on a dangerous mission. They were attacked by an extremely powerful Arrancar and Vacío chose to kill his only friend just to stay alive. Although he was unsuccessful, he was left with no friends. He was immediately kicked out of the Division. Soon after, Vacío, tired of being underestimated, decided to steal the Ōin so he could control space and time. Before he could get close to the Ōin, he was stopped by the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto told Vacío that he wouldn't be able to control the Ōin since he didn't have Bankai. Yamamoto then banished Vacío from Soul Society. Equipment Red Crystal- By focusing energy into the crystal, Vacio is able to slowly drain a person's will into it and seal it in, he had stolen a full bag from the Gotei 13. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has shown great proficiency in this area, using it more than his Zanpakutō or Kidō. Like with his sword fighting, his physical combat is shown to be very random and unpredictable, causing his opponents to stay on their feet if they didn't want to be hit. His strength further enhances his hand-to-hand combat, making him an extremely dangerous foe to face at close combat. Water Elemental Vast Spiritual Pressure: Even when he was in the Rukongai, he was described to have unbearable spiritual pressure, causing more people to hate him. When around him, it was said to be denser than Ulqiorra Cifer in his Second Release. Vacío has literally no control over his spiritual pressure, feeding more to his personality. When in combat, his spiritual pressure causes his opponents to 'bow' to him because of it's density. It is also shown that when he raises his energy it becomes a liquid form in the shape of water as well as rain. Immense Strength: Vacío is said to possess a great amount of strength. He is able to hurl huge chunks of debris with no visible effort and take on Lieutenant-level Shinigami without his zanpakutō or his kidō, but simply his physical strength alone. His punches at full strength can demolish entire buildings and break bones. Flash Steps Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Vacío has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Even Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Flash Steps in Soul Society, complimented Vacío's growing mastery of the technique while he was part of the 6th Division. During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to quickly move to knock out three lieutenants and grab his sword before any of them hit the ground. Keen Intellect: Despite his sadistic and psychopathic attitude, Vacío has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Vacío appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, although he rarely uses the latter due to his random and unpredictable attacks. Kidō Master: His skill with Kidō is undeniable. He is able to summon barriers, and Hadō spells without name or incantation. Though it isn't exactly known the exact level his Kidō is, it is assumed to be extremely high to the ease he can conjure the spells he has been seen using. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Vacío's skill in this area is extremely high, as he mostly uses his sword to fight his foes. His fighting style is shown to be very much like his hand-to-hand skills; random and unpredictable. His style is reliant on a healthy balance of speed and brute force; striking at his foes from multiple directions and then going full force at their weak spots or openings. He has also shown an extreme mastery of his Zanpakutō's abilities, being able to take down most opponents with just his Shikai, using Bankai as an extreme last resort. Even the use of his Shikai is rare, as he usually used it in its sealed state. Zanpakutō Dokuei (独泳, Swimming Alone) is Vacío's Zanpakutō; it takes the form of a regular katana with a orange handle, a rectangular guard, and rests in a black sheathe. Shikai: It's release command is Splash (さかな, Shibuki). In Shikai, takes the form of a small sword with a large ax at the top. Each side ends at a sharp tip. Whenever in Shikai, water is always flowing around Vacío and the sword. ::Shikai Special Ability: Using the water that is constantly forming around him, he can send the water at the opponent, or use it block an incoming attack. Dokuei also allows Vacío to control the temperature of the water, allowing him to make it from as hot as boiling water to as cold as ice, which can have a major effect on the battle. Being hit by the blade can cause severe pain for the opponent and even Vacío if he sends a hit hard enough. This is because Dokuei feels very heavy to the average Shinigami/Arrancar, although it is effortless for Vacío because he is very musclular and has used it for years. :*'Touji Ba Taihou '(湯治場大砲''Hydro Cannon''): is one of Vacío's offensive attacks. He spins his sword by the handle, causing the water flowing around it to move as well. As he's spinning his sword, the water flowing around it begins to heat up. After the water boiling hot, he thrusts his sword at the opponent, as well as the water. The boiling water crashes into the opponent, causing them to fry and be hit with the full force of the attack. If hit, they cna have severe burns, and also left open for another attack. He is also able to use the steam from the boiled water to return back into it's liquid form and condense it into a powerful blast of water. :*'Kogotte Iru Nami '(凍っている波''Frozen Waves''): is one of Vacío's defensive attacks. As the opponent is attempting to attack, he spins his sword around himself in a 360 degrees range of motion, all the while decreasing the temperature of the water dramatically. As the opponent strikes, the water will be ice as it will range from 0 degrees to -18 degrees, causing the opponents attack to backfire/bounce off. Although this attack covers 360 degrees of motion, it is not impregnable, as extremely hot fire/magma can easily melt the ice away. :*'Ekitaichisso Ryuu '(液体窒素竜''Liquid Nitrogen Dragon''): By focusing on a deep point of temperature he is able to summon out a powerful dragon that is made up of Liquid Nitrogen which is able to not only freeze opponents but also freeze Zanpaukto abilites. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Male